ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rath (Reboot)
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Ben as Rath Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal muscular tiger with no tail and scruffy fur standing about 9 feet tall. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists, green eyes, and black stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Rath wore armored shin guards, shoulder pads, and wrist guards alongside a helmet with a green feather. In Them's Fightin' Words!, Rath temporarily wore a U.S. Army uniform corresponding to the rank of Lieutenant General before ripping it apart to show off his "big muscles". The Omnitrix symbol is located in the center of his chest. Animo as Rath Rath wears brown pants, has white sideburns, and lacks the Omnitrix symbol. Rath.png|Animo as Rath Rat.png|Rath in Welcome to Zombozo-Zone! Lieutenant General Rath.png|Rath in Them's Fightin' Words! Personality Uncommonly amongst Omnitrix transformations, Rath has an effect on Ben's personality. While in this form, is personality he becomes more aggressive and hot-headed, frequently speaks in third person, and once angry, usually yells a sentence containing "Let me tell ya something," followed by the person or object's name he is referring to. As Ben is still learning how to control Rath, he is unable to think clearly when in risky situations, as seen when people were about to fall off of a tree and he tried to chop it down.Rath of Con Rath often follows his natural instincts under certain circumstances, which will subsequently override his mindset and completely distract him from whatever he might be doing. This is most noticeably demonstrated with his chasing mice, rabbits and over such smaller animals over even the lives of innocents surrounding him, or even his own. Powers and Abilities Rath demonstrates enhanced strength, able to punch through a solid wall with ease. His black claws are retractable, and can be used to slice or stab objects or enemies. Rath is an extremely acrobatic fighter, as he has demonstrated numerous fighting tactics. He also possesses enhanced jumping and senses. Just like an Earth cat, Rath can climb quickly and effortless, but is also strong enough to carry extra weight while climbing. Rath is shown to be extremely durable, as shown when he managed to survive a rough fall from a cliff. Rath has enhanced dexterity as he can run on all fours.Rath of Con Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, his only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath is not as physically strong as Four Arms. History Dr. Animo *Rath first appeared in Animorphosis after Dr. Animo injected himself with DNA from the Omnitrix. He fought Vilgax alongside Omni-Enhanced Overflow and tried to destroy Ben but timed out. Ben *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Rath was added to the active playlist due to the Omnitrix's reboot. *Rath was first used by Ben in Rath of Con, where he caused mayhem during the Top Tail cat cosplay competition while chasing a mouse. Later, Rath saved people from a collapsing cat scratching post. *In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Rath captured Melvin and Tevin while under the effects of Zombozo's hypnotizing wand. *In Charm School's Out, Rath chased Gwen, who was magically disguised as Charmcaster, in a forest. *In Big in Japan, Rath spied on Tim Buktu whilst in his lair, but accidentally revealed himself before timing out. *In Buggy Out, Rath fought Hot Shot and chased him in the Rustbuggy. *In Them's Fightin' Words!, Rath rallied the Hartfields and McJoys into working together and defeated Hex. *In Mutiny for the Bounty, Rath searched for the Rustbuggy but was captured by Tetrax. *In The Chupaca-bro, Rath battled but was defeated by Dr. Animo's mutant goat. *In Lickety Split, Rath briefly appeared due to the Omnitrix's glitch. *In Forever Road, Rath attempted to continue the race, but was distracted by a rabbit. *In Heads of the Family, Rath destroyed Maurice's body-swapping machine. *In Vin Diagram, Rath battled Bashmouth until both of them were lured by steak to chase Gwen and saved Kevin after the latter timed out. *In What Rhymes with Omnitrix?, Rath failed to beat Kevin in a rap battle. *In You Remind Me of Someone, Rath attempted to capture a photo of the Forgeti, being lead to its lair. Later, Rath, who believed that he was Kevin, battled Bashmouth in an attempt to 'save' Gwen, prompting him to remember his own self. *In Roundabout: Part 2, Rath battled the Forever Knight in the past alongside Gwen, Dark Matter, and Crystalfist. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Animorphosis'' (first appearance; used by Dr. Animo) Season 3 *''Rath of Con'' (first appearance by Ben; x2) *''Welcome to Zombozo-Zone! '' *''Charm School's Out'' *''Big in Japan '' *''Buggy Out'' *''Them's Fightin' Words!'' *''Mutiny for the Bounty'' *''The Chupaca-bro'' *''Lickety Split'' (cameo) *''Forever Road'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' *''Heads of the Family'' *''Vin Diagram'' *''What Rhymes with Omnitrix?'' *''You Remind Me of Someone'' (x2) Season 4 *''Summer Breakers'' *''Ben in Rome, Part 1: A Slice of Life'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Animo's Rath appeared in an episode of Villainous as a mascot on a cereal boxFile:Ben 10 Villanous Crossover Rath.png who was later hospitalized after a sugar overdose.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/359333569555857409/485217981278846977/unknown.png **The idea of Rath being a cereal mascot is a parody of the Frosties brand's mascot Tony the Tiger. *Rath replaces Overflow.Opening Intro for Season 3 *Unlike his Classic Continuity counterpart, Rath is not afraid of water. *Rath is the first alien from Alien Force that debuted in the Reboot. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens